Fairy Tail: A scattered light
by CaseyNightwind
Summary: Rialon a wold parallel to Earthland and Edolas. A world without many of the people of whom you know. The times are dark as many dark guild terrorize the lands as well as the threat of war hanging over the heads of each kingdom, Fiore is no different in this matter. Soon even Fairy tail will be swept up in a storm of chaos unlike anything Rialon has seen.
1. Chapter 1 The village of ash

**Disclaimer Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima this is simply a work of fanfiction.**

 **Background Rialon**

 _Earthland and Edolas two parallel worlds separated by reality, both participating in shaping the fate of Fair Tail. Though this raises a question how many worlds are there? And what would fairy tail look like without Natsu and the rest?_  
 _Rialon A world more similar to Earthland than Edolas though with a few exceptions. Most poeple from Earthland simply do not exist in Rialadon, unlike their twisted versions in Edolas, though most of the guilds still stand with different members._

 _The world is on the brink of war with relations between the other nations hanging by a thread, dark guilds terrorize where they can and have almost free reign over the lands. The legal guilds can only do so much with the restrictions imposed by the Magic council. Fairy tail stands tall among them shining as a beacon of hope in the dark times though at a price, despised by the Council even the master knows it can't be too long before things get too out of hand._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Village of ash.**

Embers and ash rose from the chard ruins of a small village, flames still flickered in the dark casting disturbing images along the ground. A lone figure stood in the middle of the wreckage of what was once the last village standing in between Magnolia and Hargeon, a boy about seventeen, wearing black jeans and a gray hooded jacket, strands of blonde hair poked out from underneath the hood. He looked around at the devastation before him, what should have fazed a normal person glanced over the boy, he'd seen this two other times and by now the horror didn't shock him. He walked around the village spending quite a bit of time at each brunt building.

By the time he had investigated the entirety of the village the sun had already begun to sink behind the horizon. He sighed and looked around one last time. "Rest in peace, I'll find your killer soon, don't worry," he said to the remnants of the village and began walking as if following some sixth sense. All of a sudden he stopped and turned around, ' _Why was he going back towards the main road?_ ' He thought, ' _there shouldn't be anything left for him burn, unless he tried attacking Magnolia or Hargeon. But that's stupid the Rune knight presence has only increased in the big city's since the razing of the villages, he's got them all now, and surly the Council will have to do something right?' He was now lost in thought blind to the world around him as he continued walking_. ' _So why head towards the cities knowing what awaits? None of this makes sense_.' He was confused after three weeks of following whom ever had been torching the villages, he thought he knew what to expect from the mass Arsonist. Had it really only been three weeks?

He snapped out of the trance like state he had put himself in and looked around him. He'd made his way to the main road that connects Magnolia and Hargeon. Right or left, the decision that would decided whether or not he'd find the person behind the ash filled villages. Something pulled him left towards Magnolia home of Kardia cathedral, and Fairy tail. The last of the sun's final rays disappeared and the world was plunged into the darkness of the night, the boy sighed as he continued down the road he'd come to far now to quit and time was running out. He didn't have the luxury of sleep as his target was one step from being out of reach forever. "I will find you," He said under his breath. "And then I'll make you pay for the pain you've caused me."

* * *

In the dark city streets of Magnolia a young women hurried along at a rather fast pace, her destination Fairy tail. Her long auburn hair flew around wildly but she didn't care, she needed to get to the guild hall and quick, her hazel eye's had a look of desperation on them. "Woah there Missy watch where your going," cried some drunk no doubt as she narrowly dodged the man."Sorry," she said and waved her hand in the air exposing her silver guild insignia.

Finally she found herself at the guild halls doors, she barged in making as much noise as she could running to the back of the guild. A few people looked up from their drinks and conversations but most were used to this sort of thing. "Silice," the women shouted still running to the back.  
"What is it now Ausine?" Came a deep voice from the upper floor.  
"Silice," Ausine answered, "the last village is gone I just heard it from some travelers. The say they saw smoke rising from the woods again and it's been three days since the last one burnt so it must have been the."  
"That's enough," Silice spoke again and leaped down to the lower floor, a brown cloak covered most of his body but his face was grim. His red hair that was usually slicked back was all over like he'd just woken up but his fiery red eye's said he hadn't been sleeping, they looked determined, angry. He looked down at Ausine and said with a trouble voice, "Are you positive?"  
Asine look into his eyes with sincerity, "I am."  
Silice sighed and spoke with a raised voice, "the final village has fallen and still the Council does nothing. So now it's our turn to right the wrongs that have been bestowed on those who lived in the villages. Be prepared for tomorrow we begin our investigation. A cheer went up form the guild hall long and loud, this had been the news they had been waiting for. Silice looked back at Ausine, "you should go home and get some rest."  
"Yes sir," was her reply and she turned around and began walking back out the door.  
"O And Ausine."  
She turned around once more, "yes master?"  
"Please refrain from going out in your bath robe it looks bad for the guild."  
Ausine Looked down at what she was wearing and blushed, "I'm I'm sorry it won't happen again," with that she turned and ran off into the night.  
Silice smiled, "that girl," but the master's expression soon turned somber, "so the village of ash has finally burned, it's almost ironic, but what could this mean?"

* * *

(/ **Ahthors notes:** I've gone back and rewriten most of chapter one, fixing quite a few grammatical errors as well as restarted chapter two a... _few times as well_...))


	2. Chapter 2 The guild sitter

**Chapter 2 Guild sitter.**

It was the soft singing of a song bird is what woke Ausine the next morning, she lay awake for a while listening to the bird's song before finally remembering what today marked. She flew out of her bed quickly, landing on the floor with a loud thud. ' _The bird's probably gone now with all the noise I've made now_ ,' she thought as she quickly threw her clothes on, making sure she was fully dressed before rushing out the door towards the guild hall.

She recognized many of the people she passed on her way up to the guild, a few old friends and clients. She waved as she ran by and the people smiled back which made her happy, She tried so hard to have that effect on people. She ran past a few kids laughing and screaming along the street, they smiled and waved at her some even went as far as jumping up and down. "Ausine come play with us."  
"Yeah come on."  
"Please." Were only some of the voices that bombarded her as ran by. She turned around still running though now backwards, "Not today there's a big job at the guild," she said with a smile and a wave. With that she turned around and continued running, like she normally did. Up a ways farther she spotted the man she almost bumped into the night before, she stopped for a moment to bow and apologized before running off once more.

The sun still hung low in the sky as Ausine walked up to her guild's doors, she walked inside immediately noticing the lack of people. There was a couple sitting at the tables and one person looking at the request board, then there was Silice, standing in the middle of the guild, presumably waiting for her. She could tell he'd cleaned himself up a bit, his hair was combed and he was dressed more properly, though she really had no right to talk after last night. He wore a brown cloak over his white clothes. When she looked closer at his face she could tell he wasn't in the best mood, he looked upset and tired.

"Ausine," Silice said.  
"Yes?" she answered.  
"I have an important job for you."  
"Really," Her voice rose in excitement, though stated not a question, "which town am I to investigate? or did we find who's burning them in the first place or maybe."  
"Ausine," Silice said, forcing her to stop talking, "I'm having you stay behind to watch after the guild and."  
"What," she said, her voice now carried a tone of disappointment as well as anger, "I'm the."  
"No," Silice cut her off, "I don't want to hear it, your to watch the guild and take care of those who come back from the villages as well as those who simply want food and drinks."  
Ausine stood silent for a moment before speaking again, "But isn't that Kily's job? Why do I have too."  
"Because Kily asked to be put on investigation," Silice cut her off once more, "I don't have time to deal with your whining, how old our you?"  
"Nineteen," She replied.  
"And how long have you been in the guild?"  
"Eleven years," She replied again.  
"And how long has it been since you've grown in your magic?"  
"I," She tried hard to think of an answer, "I - I don't know," She said finally.  
Silice walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Two years," he said answering his own question. "It's been two years, and your still as strong as you were two years ago," He paused. "I'm beginning to wonder if you've given up."  
Ausine stood there shocked trying to give voice to her thoughts but, they wouldn't come out as words. Silice walked past her a bit towards the doors, "Remember the year when you made it to the S class trials?"  
"Yes," She said slowly.  
"As do I," He replied. "I remember the look on your face when I announced your name on the list of those taking place in the trials, I remember how hard you worked to get chosen, and," he turned to look at her once more. "I remember how quickly you gave up and walked away, and since then you've only worked enough to pay your mortgage, I think, I think it's best you sit this one out."  
"Y yes master" She said and with that Silice turned and left, off to wherever he decided to go. A single tear rolled down her as he left and she whispered, "You don't understand."

* * *

Time seemed to pass like molasses in an hour glass for Ausine as she waited for the time to pass. The guild was unusually empty with the investigation taking place, there was just one other person in the entire guild, and he was passed out drunk. She gave a sigh, with so much time on hand she'd done quite a bit of thinking on the talk she had earlier. She remember Kily the girl who normally took care of guild had some close friends whom had previously lived in Ash, of course she'd want to be put on the investigation.

Despite what most thought Fairy Tail was a smaller guild and far from the strongest, their popularity was solely based on the fact they continually went against the Magic council, as much as they legally could. Ausine knew in deep down they could only keep at it so long before the Council got tiered of their trouble. She knew if they gave the order for Fairy Tail to disband Silice would have no choice in the matter, though they _could_ always refuse, and continue to act as a guild at the cost of being labeled a dark guild, as long as they never did anything immoral their popularity would only increase. A lot of people would think, ' _so what? The Council never does anything about dark guilds so what would be the problem,_ ' but inside she knew the Council wouldn't leave them be, Fairy Tail wasn't nearly strong enough to go up against the Council in a war, and Silice knew it. Her exclusion was a form of punishment and a test, as if Silice was telling her, ' _"if your not going to work on getting stronger find something else to do, I don't know how long I can hold Fairy Tail together."_ ' When she thought about it like that the emptiness of the guild didn't feel so bad compared to how it could be. Than another thought popped into her head, ' _This could be the last straw_ ,' She thought. The investigation was interfering with the Council's domain and the consequences could mean the end.

As the sun set Ausine began to clean up what little messes were made during the day, a few tables and chairs needed straitened other wise she'd kept the guild hall pretty clean. She sighed as she exited the building, the cold evening air rested on her, she shivered and looked up to purple sky, summer was almost over she could feel it in the wind. Halfway home she stopped, there was something else in the air she couldn't grasp, after a few moments the answer came to her, silence. The usual crowd filled streets were empty and not a single noise could be heard, no bugs, no wind, nothing. All of a sudden out of nowhere a strong wind rushed through the street she'd been traveling along, her hair blew wildly around as she brought her left hand up to her eye's to shield them from debris. A deafening noise erupted from a few blocks behind her, she was forcefully pushed to the ground while her ears rang painfully and glass shattered everywhere. She finally gathered enough strength to push herself up ears still ringing, what she saw horrified her.

Buildings crumbling, flames burned wildly uncontrolled, at the center of the destruction a crater caused by the explosion that knocked her to the ground. In the corner of her eye she saw a small girl run out of a burning building soon followed by a tall man dressed in a black cloak, a hood covered his face completely, leaving only a shadow in its place. Ausine barely thought about what she did as she rushed towards the girl,her left hand held out. A white magic circle appeared at the base of her left hand now clenched as if she was holding something, the circle moved upwards following her hand until a silver sword gleamed in the amber light of the flames, Requip.

She quickly gained the distance needed and stood in between the man and the girl, whom as she could now tell had several burn marks as well as chard clothing. She pointed her sword at the man, whom had remind still since she'd run between him and the girl, her ear's still rang though not as badly as before soon she'd be able to hear crackling of the fires around her. The man soon made a move, slowly he pushed a staff of some sort out from his cloak, at fist she thought it looked like a walking cane though its purpose was soon made clear. A red magic circle appeared above the staff and in a flash flames erupted around them forming a circle of flames that seemed to reach the sky. ' _So this is it_ ,' she thought as the flames surrounded them.

She closed her eyes and waited for the imminent spell that would end her life, but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes, the man had turned so his right side faced her and he seemed to be staring into the flames. Ausine slowly turned her head to look at whatever had taken the cloaked man's interest, in the midst of the flames she could see a figure walking towards them. ' _How?_ ' She thought as the figure stepped out of the fire, a boy, wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, completely untouched by the flames. In a quick motion the boy threw his jacket off and clenched his fists, "Do you know how long it took me to catch up?" The boy asked, his voice cocky and serious. The cloaked man in whom the boy addressed simply laughed, it wasn't a menacing laugh and the voice didn't sound anything like she expected.

A red magic circle appeared at the tip of the cloaked man's staff as he pointed it at the boy, whom had produced two magic circles of his own, yellow and at the end of his clenched fists. She gripped her sword more tightly, if a fight was going down she wouldn't stand idly by and watch. She'd fight, even if it killed her.


End file.
